Pokemon Villain Team Oneshots
by BlackGeneralNocturna
Summary: Short silly oneshots for each of the villain teams, many of which use a combination of canon characters and villainous (Or not that villainous) OCs. There shall be hinted or otherwise OC x OC, Canon x OC or Canon x Canon. Mostly onesided OC x Canon but yeah. It's all just for spritzees and giggles. Get it? Get it? Haha... Okay I'll shut up now.
1. Proton becomes a man

**Okay, so doing a collection of oneshots. Each villain team gets its own short silly thing. And yes, this will include a lot of OCs lol**

**Order was chose with a randomiser.**

**Team Rocket (This Chapter)**

**Team Magma**

**Team Dim Sun (Yes Ranger teams too ****)**

**Go Rock Squad**

**Team Galactic**

**Team Aqua**

**Team Plasma**

**Team Flare**

**Pokemon Pinchers**

**Team Neo Plasma**

**Set- Shortly after Proton joins Team Rocket, 5 years before HGSS**

**Characters- Proton (Aged 18), Tsuka (OC aged 16)**

Proton swore no one took him seriously in Team Rocket. He had grew up in a trashy town where there were no jobs and no money so he joined Team Rocket as he saw it as a way to get quick cash, steal Pokémon in exchange for big bucks. And he was very good at stealing Pokémon. With his Golbat's haze and Weezing's smokescreen it was easy to get the Pokémon separated from their trainers.

Despite his hard work though, no one took him seriously. He was fast, yes. He was clever, yes. But his body… He had the slim delicate body of a woman. Or a pansy. And God how the other grunts teased him for it. They thought he was weak, pathetic and worthless. Well, one day the mockery would stop. They'd see how much of a mistake they made hassling Proton, sure to be a future executive. There were two executives so far, Ariana and Archer. Giovanni planned to have 4 loyal executives, to help rule over Team Rocket whenever he went off on holiday and whatever. And Proton yearned to get to that position. He'd teach all those imbecilic grunts who's 'pathetic'.

"'Ey, pretty boy!" Proton sighed and kicked his legs over the bench to face the annoyance known as Tsuka. A fellow grunt who despite his young age of 16 was pretty unstable. He didn't use smokescreens like most grunts. Instead he straight out murdered the pokemon's owners.

"Yes, convict?" Proton had always thought this… freak… looked like an escaped convict with his unkempt black hair, pale skin tinted grey and the stench of cigarettes constantly stalking him. Looked like he was wearing his contacts, instead of emerald green his eyes were a blood red. He did it just to scare the hell out of the weaklings.

Tsuka scowled and leant forward, burning Proton's palm with his lit cigarette. Proton twitched and tried to ignore the pain, flipping Tsuka off and turning around. He stared at the pie in front of him. The delicious chocolate pie tempting him. The only good thing about the Rocket Cafeteria. The dessert was amazing. He picked up his fork. Just before he could taste the divine awesomeness which was pie, the sweet treat was swiped away. Proton watched in horror as the convict ate it. Proton snapped.

"Geez… For someone called Proton, he is pretty unstable…" A grunt mumbled as the Rocket Ambulance staff took away the critically injured mess known as Tsuka.

Since that day no one underestimated Proton, executive of Team Rocket.


	2. Courtney's gut instinct

Set- 5 years before ORAS

Characters- Courtney, Homura, Blaise, Brodie and Misaki (OC)

Courtney had a bad feeling about tomorrow. She had a feeling something disturbing, humiliating or otherwise might happen. Her fellow commanders Blaise, Tabitha, Homura and her sister Kagari felt the same too. Mitch and Brodie didn't seem to sense the upcoming chaos though. Courtney didn't know what was going to happen, she just had a gut instinct something horrific would happen the next day. Maybe Team Aqua would ambush one of them on a mission. Maybe Archie would kill Maxie. Who knew? But Courtney wasn't risking anything. She set up security grunts everywhere. Homura lent everyone one of his many frying pans.

They tried to talk sense into the two idiots. The two idiots being Brodie and Mitch. They didn't react much though, just shrugged and went on like nothing was going to happen. Though Courtney had a feeling whatever bad thing was going to happen tomorrow, a certain thief was involved. She was always on guard around him, though the other admins said he was no longer suspicious. Only a few years ago their resident troublemaker and thief was being a double agent, working for both them and Aqua. He chose them over the water loving team eventually but Courtney and Kagari still worried.

She tried to act emotionless, robotic and indifferent but really, Courtney had more anxiety than all the other admins combined. Which was saying something with how much Homura panicked. She just kept it in, it built up. And now it was leaking all out.

She tripwired her entire room, anyone who entered at night to murder her would be caught. She fell asleep still troubled but feeling a little safe.

She was woken up with a loud bang, she quickly grabbed the frying pan on the side of her bed. The room was a mess, her bookshelves and cupboards knocked over and the contents spilled. Something was underneath all the books as well… She crept up to the shape, frying pan at the ready. She nudged the thing buried alive. It twitched. Both she and the thing let out girly screams.

The screams brought the attention of Homura, Blaise and Brodie, they came running to her room to see her trembling in the corner and the room a complete mess. Homura nearly tripped over the lump under the books.

"What happened in here Court?" Blaise asked with worry as he examined the room. Bookselves pulled over, books everything, some shattered glass… He noticed the wire. "Tripwire? So someone came in to kill you… And the tripwire saved you at the expense of your room…" The blond picked up the frying pan lying on the floor next to her and crept towards the lump. He saw red eyes staring at him. He swung the pan. The thing darted out from under the books, he fell over and faceplanted on the pan. And stared in surprise at the 'thing' wrapped around Brodie's waist sobbing.

"Big brother I'm so so sorry! I didn't expect there to be wire!" The young girl cried, the thief was chuckling and Courtney, Homura and Blaise stared in shock.

The thing that had destroyed her room was Misaki, Brodie's adoptive younger sister aged 9. Courtney started to piece stuff together. She had a bad feeling that something disturbing and humiliating was going to happen. She tripwired her room. It was only Misaki. Her room was utterly trashed. The disturbing thing was that the 9 year old girl had tried to sneak into her room. The humiliating thing… She worried over nothing. Her gut lied to her. She tripwired the room like crazy. It was now a complete mess. So basically she had screwed herself over.

But why did she sneak into her room in the first place?!

Courtney snatched the frying pan off Blaise and pointed it at the Bannai siblings, cheeks flushed red and teeth gritted.

"Why did she sneak into my room at" She glanced at her clock "4 o clock in the morning?!" Misaki squeaked and hide her face in her brother's shirt, Brodie just laughed. A split second later the pan was on the floor. Courtney looked at it in surprise then glared at the thief. Yep. She had definitely been humiliated.

"Hey, she needed to learn how to follow in her big brother's footsteps!" Courtney fumed. Homura and Blaise didn't look too happy either. Basically… Brodie teaching Misaki to wake people up at 4am absolutely destroyed Courtney's room and pride. Misaki looked in fear, the fear increased as all three of the angry tired admins got frying pans out.

"H-Hey brother… We better run,…" Brodie looked at her in confusion then at the pans and swore loudly. And brother and sister ran through the corridors, chased by three angry frying pan wielding admins.


End file.
